


Hot Spot

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [150]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Drabble, M/M, Stiles Stilinski's Moles, brief Lydia Martin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/05/18: “mole, quiet, whisper”OK, so in this drabble there's a reference to a tumblr thing derived from gay porn. I'm not apologizing, just hoping people get it.





	Hot Spot

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 09/05/18: “mole, quiet, whisper”
> 
> OK, so in this drabble there's a reference to a tumblr thing derived from gay porn. I'm not apologizing, just hoping people get it.

Moles dotted Stiles’s body. Derek had favorites but the one he could access without asking Stiles to take off any clothes was behind Stiles’s left ear.

Derek called it his kissing spot. He’d press his lips to it and _next stop, Cuddle Town!_

“You think,” Stiles whispered, “just because we’re in a quiet corner at Lydia’s party you can kiss me there and I’ll make out with you?”

“Yes, I do,” Derek answered and kissed Stiles there again.

“You’re correct!” Stiles said, sliding into Derek’s lap and locking lips with him.

“Right in front of my birthday cake!” Lydia shouted.


End file.
